


Crushed Ice

by TiBun



Series: Ice Sports AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Big hockey star Anakin Skywalker has a crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigwolfpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Obikin Ice Sports AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/282156) by BigWolfPup. 



> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Story inspired by BigWolfPup's Ice AU artworks
> 
> EDIT: This fic has been translated into Chinese by the lovely Lan_Twyla. http://www.mtslash.net/thread-230984-1-1.html (You have to have an account to view, as I found out.)

Anakin watched from above, his eyes glued to the vision below him. The figure speeding and turning, jumping and spinning on the rink below. It didn't seem possible for anyone to be so damn graceful on the ice. But then again, for him the ice meant pain. High speeds coupled with pads to protect his body, though he still had injuries, particularly one long scar from his brow down to his cheek from his childhood before he learned why helmets were a good thing. For the man below it meant grace and sheer, glittering cloth. If ice was a coin, they were from two different sides of it.

He loved his life on the ice, and he shined like a star there. He had lost track of how many times marriage proposals—and even prom invites—had been written on large colored paper and pressed up against glass for him to read by screaming fans. He'd only send them a smile and continue his dance upon the ice. Skating between those who would oppose him, his stick guiding the puck along until he had a clear shot for the goal. He felt like he could fly when he played the game. But this man…

This man looked like he could fly when he was on the ice. Nothing there to oppose him. Just himself as music filled the arena. His performance was so personal, so expressive, and oh, how Anakin could stand there all day watching. He truly had never appreciated the beauty and skill of figure skating. Not until the first time he saw this man slip ever so gracefully out onto the ice at a small local rink he'd been at to act as a celebrity coach for a team of elementary aged hockey players, giving them tips as to how to better their skills. He'd stayed after the kids left to help clean up the mess of pucks on the ice as the rink opened up to the public for skating. That's when he saw him. The beautiful redhead with a perfectly groomed beard who had come for a leisurely skate around the ice, performing a few small tricks for a group of kids who were watching with their parents who were trying to teach them to skate. And then he skated past him, a smile on his lips as he looked him straight in the eye, "Better get those pucks back where they belong before you drop them, hockey boy." He'd said before he was gone, breaking the trance he had been in.

And now here he was, staring at him again, watching his routine that he'd all but memories and appreciating how the man's costume hugged and flowed around his lean, muscular body.

"Hey! What are you doing up there?"

Anakin cringed. He'd been caught. With a sigh, he moved down to the wall around the ice and faced the coach who stood there, his arms across his chest and long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"I'm sorry, I was just—"

"This is a closed dress rehearsal. Come back tomorrow."

"Ah—but—" Anakin sighed and hung his head, "Yes, sir…"

"Wait!" The skater on the ice halted his routine and skated over to his coach and the hockey player, "I invited him here."

The coach looked surprised, "Obi-Wan, you know this man?"

"Of course I do, why else would he be here? I invited him to come watch my rehearsal if he had time. It seems he did. Don't be so rude, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon blinked and then chuckled, "Warn me next time you actually invite someone to watch. Very well. You may take a break. But I want you back on that ice in ten minutes." He said, turning away to let the two speak in private.

"Yes sir." Obi-Wan saluted his coach before turning his smile onto Anakin.

"You—lied for me?" Anakin blinked in surprise, his face heating up as he took in that smile.

"You've been stalking me." Obi-Wan gave a little shrug.

Anakin gasped, horrified, "I--!"

Obi-Wan laughed, "Relax, hockey boy, I don't mind. I just noticed you were at the coffee shop when I went in there for a tea to go before rehearsal. You looked like you wanted to approach me to ask me something when you noticed me. I assume you followed me trying to get up the nerves or something. So here's your chance." He leaned over the wall with a smirk, "What's on your mind?"

Anakin blinked again, "You remember me?"

"It's hard to forget a handsome face." Obi-Wan shrugged, "You have a bit of stubble this time—I like it."

Wait, was Obi-Wan flirting with him? Anakin puffed up as he latched onto that hope and the courage that came with it. "Would you like to have dinner—or tea—or something, sometime?"

"I was hoping you weren't just going to ask for an autograph." Obi-Wan smiled as he picked up the pen that Qui-Gon uses to write down notes for his routine on a clipboard. He then took Anakin's hand and wrote his number across his palm. "Ask me again after tomorrow's performance—but don't wait too long this time, hockey boy."

"Er, thanks—and my name is Anakin!"

"I know, Skywalker, I was at your last game!" Obi-Wan laughed, moving back out onto the ice and leaving Anakin stunned.

* * *

-End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
